Our Fate In That Island
by Guardian of Mineral
Summary: Jemari-jemarinya memainkan sebuah lagu dan terus terdengar alunan musiknya. Pada akhirnya, melodi itu berhenti-mati-begitu juga dengan yang memainkannya. Chapter 2. First Victim : The Death of Melody.
1. Chapter 1

"**Just take this as a warning. Know that there's always a price for not being yourself." – Benilde Little, **_**Acting Out.**_

* * *

Derap langkah kaki itu terdengar hingga ke seluruh penjuru hutan. Seorang pemuda berkulit pucat, berambut pirang tengah berlari. Sesekali ia melirik ke belakang dan mata hijaunya menangkap bayangan seseorang.

Pembunuh.

Ah, pembunuh itu bisa mendapatkan julukan _Jack the Ripper _karena tindakannya membunuh semua teman pemuda itu –termasuk kekasihnya— dan mata hijau itu akhirnya bertemu dengan mata biru tajam orang yang sedang mengejarnya.

Otaknya telah memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk mempercepat langkahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, tangannya mengepal keras hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Pemuda memutar kepalanya kembali fokus ke depan, memerhatikan jalannya.

Melesat.

Pisau yang dipegang oleh sang pembunuh itu melesat. Menancap ke sebuah pohon, tak lupa meninggalkan goresan luka di pipi pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu tersentak tapi tidak menghentikkan laju larinya. Desah nafas kelelahan mulai keluar dari mulutnya. Apapun ia terobos, yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah keluar dari pulau terkutuk ini.

…_ur_…

Tidak. Tidak mungkin.

…_thur_…

Ini pasti hanya ilusi.

…_Arthur_…

Ini hanya ilusi, yang membuat ia mendengar suara kekasihnya memanggil dirinya. Ia sudah mati, pemuda Amerika yang menjadi kekasihnya itu sudah tiada.

Satu tarikan. Dan pemuda itu merasakannya, ia ditarik ke belakang oleh sang _Jack the Ripper_. Pemuda itu terjatuh dan sang pembunuh langsung mengunci pergerakannya. Pisau itu –kelihatannya ia sudah mencabutnya kembali setelah tertancap di sebuah pohon— terangkat tinggi dan turun dengan cepat menuju jantung sebagai targetnya.

Dan…

* * *

**Our Fate In That Island **

**Chapter One : [**The Warning**]**

**Warning : Ada unsur shounen-ai, kalo gak suka klik _back_. Alur berantakkan dan typo serta OOC.**

**Hetalia (c) Hidekazu Himaruya**

* * *

"Arthur! Arthur!"

Pekikkan dan guncangan dari seseorang membuat seorang Arthur Kirkland membuka matanya, bangun dari mimpi buruknya. "Al?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Daritadi kau mengigau bahkan igauanmu itu membangunkan Francis." Tanya Alfred.

"_Mon Ami_, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Francis.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, _frog_! Dan _git_, kau mencengkram bahuku." Arthur berusaha untuk melepas cengkraman Alfred.

"Ups, _sorry dude_." Alfred segera melepas cengkramannya itu. "Artie~ kau bermimpi apa sih? Apa jangan-jangan kau bermimpi dikejar-kejar oleh nenek-nenek yang gentayangan sambil membawa-bawa gayung?!"

"_Git_, itu hanya ada di film yang ditonton Raka semalam." Arthur hanya menghela nafas dan melihat ke sekeliling. Francis sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya. Dirinya sekarang berada di dalam bis yang membawanya dan teman-teman sekelasnya ke pelabuhan. Terima kasih untuk Raka karena telah menemukan sebuah tempat yang cocok untuk berlibur bersama.

Sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni tapi anehnya ada fasilitas vila bertingkat disana. Itulah keajaiban dunia, entah yang keberapa.

_Email._ Raka mendapatkan informasi tentang pulau itu dari sana. Arthur melihat ke sebelah kirinya dimana Alfred F. Jones sang ehemkekasihehem sedang sibuk memainkan PSPnya. Ia memutar kepalanya ke arah kanan, melihat pemandangan dengan kaca jendela bis sebagai wujud kotak tv buatan. _Mimpi buruk lagi. Ini sudah yang kelima kalinya, apa mimpi buruk itu sebenarnya adalah sebuah pertanda_?

Pemuda Amerika yang disebelahnya itu menyadari kekasihnya terlalu sibuk berpikir, ia mematikan PSPnya dan mendekati pemuda yang ada di sebelahnya. Tangan sang pemuda Amerika itu mengenggam tangan kekasihnya sementara tangan yang satunya lagi melingkar di pinggang Arthur. "Kau memikirkan apa, _dear_?"

Arthur terdiam, masih menatap pemandangan di luar bis. Ia menghela nafasnya. "Aku bermimpi," –pemuda berkebangsaan Inggris itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang sang kekasih— "kau dan yang lain... terbunuh... di pulau itu."

Alfred tersenyum kecil. Ia mengecup kening Arthur. "Itu hanya mimpi, _dear_. Bukan kenyataan, jangan khawatir."

"Ini kelima kalinya aku bermimpi hal itu, _git_! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak khawatir!" bentak Arthur. "Jika benar terjadi bagaimana?!"

Alfred memutar tubuh kekasihnya, menatap sepasang manik hijau yang ada di hadapannya sebelum akhirnya mendekap tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu. "_Then, I will protect you, dear. Until my last moment._"

Wajahnya memanas. Arthur mendongak, matanya bertemu dengan dua manik berwarna _sapphire blue _yang melihat dirinya dengan penuh kehangatan. Wajah mereka berdua mendekat.

Mendekat. Ingin mempertemukan bibir mereka satu sama lain.

Dan...

Bis pun masuk ke dalam terowongan, menjadikan suasana di dalam kendaraan itu menjadi gelap dan menyembunyikan dua insan yang duduk di paling belakang yang sedang mengunci bibir mereka dengan satu sama lain.

Juga membuat seorang wanita berkebangsaan Hungaria dan laki-laki berkebangsaan Jepang berdecak sebal karena tidak mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau.

Hasil jepretan kamera tidak akan kelihatan jika target difoto dalam gelap. Kalau kata sang Raja Dangdut, "Sungguh Ter~la~lu.".

-0-0-0-0-

Laut terlihat tenang. Angin berhembus dengan santainya, mengalun bagaikan sebuah melodi yang mengiringi permainan biola dan gitar dari seorang laki-laki berkebangsaan Austria dan kekasihnya yang berkebangsaan negara penghasil coklat selain Belgia di atas kapal itu. Ombak kecil yang menggulung di bawah kapal itu pecah ketika ditabraknya, menimbulkan suara indah di telinga. Setidaknya itu yang dibilang oleh pemuda yang dari Kanada kepada pacarnya.

"I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!" suasana santai itu dipecahkan oleh seorang Mathias Kohler yang berdiri di penghujung kapal dengan gaya ala _Titanic_. "Lukas~, kemarilah~." Pemuda itu meminta kekasihnya dengan nada layaknya om-om mesum mau menggoda cewek-cewek ABG.

"Kalau yang meminta Emil, baru mau aku lakukan." Lukas langsung melihat ke arah adiknya, Emil Steillson yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan pemuda Hongkong bernama Kaoru. Umur jadian adiknya dengan pemuda Hongkong itu baru sebulan. "Hentikan bertingkah seperti anak kecil, _anko uzai_."

Mathias turun dari teralis penghalang dek dengan tepi kapal, langsung mengecup pipi kekasihnya itu dan sukses membuat seorang pemuda Jerman berambut klimis menjatuhkan minumannya akibat shock melihat adegan cipok-cipokkan gratis yang tiba-tiba.

Padahal dia sendiri sering melakukannya.

"_Ve_~, Ludwig." Panggil yang sedang bersandar di bahunya. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada, Feli." Jawab Ludwig dan mendaratkan satu kecupan ke kening kekasihnya. "Hanya terkejut saja."

Sementara itu, disebrang ke dua orang itu seorang pemuda kembaran Feliciano berdecak sebal melihat kemesraan adiknya dengan Ludwig. "Lovi~." Panggil sang pemuda Spanyol yang sedang tiduran di pangkuannya. "Apa ada sesuatu yang menganggumu?" tanyanya sambil membelai rambut Lovino.

"Aku hanya tidak suka adikku berpacaran dengan si kepala kentang itu, _tomato bastard_!" bentak Lovino tapi tetap ada pelembutan nada di kata "_tomato bastard._".

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang merestui hubungan mereka?" tanyanya lagi seraya mengelus leher sang kekasih.

Lovino bergidik akibat kontak yang tiba-tiba di lehernya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia pun terbiasa. "Itu karena... aku ingin Feliciano bahagia," –matanya sekarang menghadap ke bawah, menatap pemuda yang tengah tiduran di pangkuannya— "itu saja. Tak ada yang lain."

"Kau kakak yang baik, Lovi~." Antonio, sang pemuda Spanyol menarik ke bawah kepala kekasihnya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Sementara di sisi lain kapal, seorang pemuda dengan kewarganegaraan Cina sedang menikmati pemandangan laut sementara sang pemuda Rusia berada di belakangnya, menaruh dagunya di atas pundak yang di depannya. "Pemandangannya bagus, _da_."

"Ini mengiatkanku pada saat kau menembakku, _aru_." Pemuda Cina itu bersandar ke tubuh kekasihnya. "Hanya saja waktu itu, kau mengatakannya di ladang bunga Matahari, _aru_."

"Kau masih ingat saja, Yao." Pemuda Rusia itu mengelus leher sang kekasih dengan pipinya. "Itu sudah 2 tahun yang lalu."

"Ivan." Panggil Yao. "Perasaanku tidak enak."

"Karena apa?" tanya Ivan. "Apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

"Aku merasa," –Yao menatap datar pemandangan alam di hadapannya. Tatapannya kosong, tak menikmati adegan dua lumba-lumba yang melompat-lompat— "sebentar lagi, kita akan berpisah, _aru_."

"Sebentar lagi? Kelulusan kita masih 3 tahun lagi, Yao."

"Aku tidak membicarakan soal kelulusan, Ivan." Pemuda Cina itu membelai surai rambut kekasihnya itu. "Maksudku berpisah dalam hal yang bisa dikatakan selamanya, _aru_."

Pemuda Rusia itu terdiam ketika mendengar maksud kekasihnya itu. Dengan kedua tangannya, ia memutar tubuh yang ada di depannya, membuat mereka berhadapan. "Pemikiranmu itu terlalu jauh, _da_." Ivan mendekap tubuh Yao, memberikan kehangatan untuknya. _Terlalu jauh_.

Sepasang mata yang berada di atas kapal memerhatikan pasangan itu, tatapannya datar. Ia membuka tutup botol air mineralnya dan meneguk isinya. Kegiatan itu ia hentikan ketika seseorang memanggilnya. "Sve."

Tak ada orang yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan ini selain dia. "Tino." Pemuda berkebangsaan Swedia yang bernama asli Berwald, menunjukkan gestur ke arah sang pemuda Finlandia untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau tidak bergabung dengan yang lain?" tanya Tino sesaat setelah melakukan apa yang disuruh Berwald. "Tadi kulihat Francis membagikan _parfait_. Mau kuambilkan?"

"Tidak. Tidak perlu." Gelengan kepala yang menjadi jawabannya. "Aku sedang tidak ingin memakan makanan yang manis."

"Begitu." Pemuda Finlandia itu menatap langit jingga, Raka bilang mereka semua akan sampai di pulau itu sebelum _sunset _jadi begitu sampai disana mereka bisa menikmati _sunset_ beserta panorama pulau itu. "Sve. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Katakan saja." Berwald kembali melanjutkan kegiatan meminum air mineral itu.

"Kau... sedang tidak punya masalah dengan yang lain, kan?"

Pemuda Swedia itu menghentikan minumnya. "Tidak. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku rasa," –Tino melihat ke depan, memerhatikan garis horizon laut— "kau seperti menghindar dari yang lain."

Yang diajak bicara terdiam, memerhatikan kekasihnya itu. "Bukankah, aku memang seperti itu."

"Itu dengan yang lain seperti Alfred, Ivan atau Ludwig tapi kau juga menjaga jarak dengan Mathias, Emil dan Lukas." Tino menekan nada di setiap nama temannya yang disebutkan. "Kau selalu terbuka kepada mereka bertiga."

Berwald tersenyum tipis, tangan kanannya terangkat untuk mengelus kepala pemuda yang punya sifat keibuan itu. "Aku punya alasan tersendiri."

Tino menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu kekasihnya. "Alasan?"

"Jangan dipikirkan." Berwald mengecup kening pemuda yang disebelahnya itu. _Jangan dipikirkan_.

Apa semua orang yang sedang mesra-mesraan di kapal ini menyadari kalau ada empat orang yang asik mengabadikan momen-momen mesra mereka?

Empat orang itu; Elizabeta Herdevary, Kiku Honda, Bella van Rijk dan Raka.

Tunggu dulu, Raka? Raka Putra Bayu? Untuk apa dia memfoto semua adegan mesra itu macam seorang _fudanshi _seperti Kiku padahal dirinya tidak perjaka lagi. Keperjakaannya lepas berkat seorang pemuda berkebangsaan Belanda yang juga merupakan kakak Bella, William Van Rijk namanya.

Dan Kiku, jangan berpikiran dia perjaka. Dia punya seorang kekasih berkebangsaan Yunani, penyuka kucing tapi sayang kekasihnya itu tidak ikut dalam acara liburan bersama ini. Sebuah nasib tidak bersama dengan sang _seme _sama seperti Raka.

Kalau Eliza dan Bella? Mereka berdua kan anggota klub _fujodanshi _di Hetalia _Gakuen_. Sudah kewajiban untuk mereka mengabadikan semua adegan mesra. Terkadang ada beberapa seperti Antonio, Alfred atau Gilbert yang meminta kopian foto-foto mesra mereka dengan sang kekasih.

Sementara Francis... mari kita _skip _yang satu ini.

-0-0-0-0-

"Raka." Panggil Vash. "Itu vilanya?"

Vila berlantai dua itu akhirnya kelihatan ketika kapal mereka itu menepi. "Lebih bagus daripada di gambar yang ada di _email_."

"Aneh. Pulau tidak berpenghuni tapi ada vila disini." Kata Roderich. "Raka, kau tidak curiga soal ini?"

"Awalnya." Raka melompat turun dengan ransel yang telah menmpel di punggungnya. "Tapi karena biaya sewa vila itu murah, jadi kuterima saja tawaran di _email _itu." Dan dia pun nyengir onta.

Ah, Raka. Segeralah putus dari pemuda Belanda itu sebelum sifat pelit dan cari murahnya itu semakin ditularkan kepadamu.

"Yang cipok-cipokkan udah dulu! Nanti lanjutin aja di kamar!" teriakan nista dari pemuda Indonesia itu sukses membuat para _uke _memanas sementara yang _seme _mengejar Raka hingga ke vila.

Kelihatannya mereka mengerti apa maksudnya.

Dan Raka sebenarnya terlalu _jealous _dengan para _uke _yang bisa menikmati belaian para _seme_.

.

Bintang-bintang berkelap-kelip bagaikan lampu disko di atas langit berwarna biru tua itu. Menerangi seorang pemuda bersama dengan bulan purnama. Tangan pemuda terangkat seolah ingin menggapai salah satu bintang itu. Mata birunya terus memerhatikan bintang itu, sampai...

"Serius sekali." Komentar seseorang. "Aku baru tahu kau bisa serius barang sebentar seperti itu, _git_."

"Ah, Artie~." Alfred melakukan gestur untuk duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau sudah selesai membereskan koper?"

"Ya dan _hell_! Kopermu ternyata lebih berat daripada yang kubayangkan!" bentak Arthur lalu ia menatap ke angkasa. "_Beautiful_."

"_Like you, Arthur_." Alfred merebahkan dirinya ke atas hamparan rumput hijau itu. Diikuti oleh Arthur. "Hei, Artie~. Aku bisa mengambil salah satu bintang itu!"

"Jangan bercanda, _git_."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku serius! Sekarang lihat tangan _hero _ini dan..." Alfed membalikkan tangannya. "TARA!"

Arthur menghela nafas. "_Git_, itu hanya sebuah origami berbentuk bintang."

"Bukan! Ini bukan origami! Ini bintang yang jatuh dan berhasil_ hero _tangkap!" bantah Alfred. "Kau tahu kan, kalau bintang jatuh disebut sebagai bintang pengabul permohonan. Karena itu, aku menangkap bintang ini untukmu Artie~."

Arthur menatap 'origami' bintang itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Untukku?"

"_Of course_! Ucapkan permohonanmu pada bintang ini dan permohonanmu itu akan terkabul!" Alfred menaruh bintang itu di tangan kekasihnya seraya mengecup keningnya.

Pemuda Inggris itu menatap lekat-lekat bintang pemberian kekasihnya itu. Jika ini benar bintang pengabul permohonan, maka permohonannya sekarang adalah...

_Aku harap mimpi burukku itu... tidak menjadi nyata._

-0-0-0-0-

Di tepi pulau dimana mereka menambatkan kapal mereka itu. Seseorang mendekati tali penambat kapal,

Melepaskan simpulnya.

Satu tarikan, dua tarikan dan... lepas. Ia tersenyum puas dengan tindakkannya. Dia pun berbalik, meninggalkan kapal yang kini terombang-ambing menjauh dari pulau itu.

-0-0-0-0-

Ufuk timur telah memunculkan sang mentari. Ruang makan di vila itu kini telah dipenuhi oleh penghuni-penghuni vila. Sebagian ada yang sedang merapihkan sarapan di atas meja, ada yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan sisanya... mereka sudah menancapkan garpu di atas _pancake _ buatan seorang Matthew Williams sambil seraya bertengkar dengan kekasih pemuda Kanada itu yang mengambil porsi lebih banyak.

**BRAK! **– Kelihatannya Raka harus membayar ganti rugi seandainya pintu depan itu rusak akibat dibuka dengan kasar.

"Ma-Mathias? Bisakah kau membuka pintu itu pelan-pelan?" tanya Elizabeta.

Pemuda Denmark terengah-engah seolah baru saja dikejar oleh _trol _punya Lukas. "Ka-Ka—"

"_Anko Uzai_?" kini sang kekasih yang khawatir dengannya.

"Kapal..." Mathias menarik nafas panjang. "**KAPALNYA HILANG**!"

.

_To be continued..._

.

.

**BA (Bacotan Author) :**

Percaya gak? Kalau saya bikin adegan romansa yang di bagian kapal itu ditengah-tengah sekelas lagi nonton _Insidius _pake layar LCD, gak percaya ya? Ya udah gak apa-apa, gak usah dipikirin lagipula setannya gak keliatan gara-gara kelas terlalu terang. #curcol.

Jadi anak IPS itu menyenangkan tapi susah dijalanin. PAK OWEN! SAYA GAK BISA MAIN KECAPI PAK! KALO NYANYI 'KARATAGAN PAHLAWAN'NYA SAYA BISA PAK! #gaplokepgara-garadaritadicurcol.

Jadi, ya begitulah. _Mind to RnR?_

**Edited **: October, 08 2013.


	2. Chapter 2

"**When a pianist sits down and does a virtuoso performance he is in a technical sense transmitting more information to a machine that any other human activity involving machinery allows." – Robert Moog.**

* * *

"**KAPALNYA HILANG**!" teriakkan pemuda Denmark itu sukses membuat semua orang yang ada di ruang makan menghentikkan kegiatannya.

Hening. Tentu saja, mereka terkejut bukan main.

"He-Hey, Mathias. Jangan membuat lelucon yang tidak _awesome _begitu." Gilbert bisa merasakan Matthew mengenggam tangannya sambil bergetar. "Mattie?"

"KALAU KALIAN TIDAK PERCAYA, IKUT AKU!" Mathias kembali berlari keluar.

"Mathias!" Lukas mengikuti kekasihnya itu sembari diikuti oleh yang lain.

"_Mein Gott_." Ludwig terperangah ketika melihat situasinya.

Ah, Mathias. Kelihatannya perkataanmu kali ini benar, bukan candaan seperti yang biasa kau buat.

Kini di depan mata mereka hanyalah hamparan luas laut biru yang terlihat.

Tapi tak ada kapal itu.

Satu-satunya kendaraan yang dapat membawa mereka pulang. Hilang.

"Siapapun yang sengaja melepaskan tali kapal, aku minta mengaku sekarang!" bentak Raka.

"_Mon Ami_, tenanglah sebentar." Francis maju dan mendekati Raka. "Aku tahu kalau kau atau mungkin yang lainnya juga akan menuduh satu sama lain. Tapi, hanya orang bodoh yang melepas tali kapal dengan sengaja atau—"

"Memang ada yang berniat untuk mengurung kita di pulau ini, begitu?" semua mata kini mengarah ke sang pemuda Islandia.

"Emil?" Kaoru menatap pemuda itu.

"Hei, itu hanya perkiraan. Kenapa tidak mencoba menghubungi pihak sekolah atau sanak saudara untuk meminta bantuan?"

Kenapa tidak kepikiran daritadi? Reflek, semua orang langsung meraih _handphone_ masing-masing. Tapi...

"Tidak ada jaringan." Arthur menatap _signal bar _di hpnya. Kosong. Hanya ada tulisan '_No Service_'.

Ivan mengangkat-angkat _handphone_nya, menggoyang-goyangkannya demi mendapatkan sinyal, setidaknya satu atau dua bar. Tapi, nihil. Tidak ada reaksi.

"Kita seperti terputus dari dunia luar, _aru_." Yao memasukkan kembali _handphone_nya kembali kantong. "Lebih baik kita kembali ke vila dan mendiskusikan soal ini, _aru_."

Semua orang mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan pemuda Cina itu dan kembali ke vila.

"**!**" Arthur –yang berada di paling belakang— menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat. "Apa itu?"

"Arthur." Panggil Bella, yang pada saat itu juga berada di paling belakang. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada... Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya merasa ada seseorang yang memerhatikan kita semua daritadi." Arthur mengaruk-garuk kepalanya sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya ke vila.

"Oh, begitu."

_Begitu_.

* * *

**Our Fate In That Island**

**Chapter Two : [**First Victim : The Death of Melody**]**

**Hetalia (c) Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning : OOC, Character death, Shounen-ai, typo, alur berantakan dan lain-lain.**

* * *

"Baiklah, rapat mengenai hilangnya kapal kita dimulai!" Alfred langsung menggebrak meja makan itu.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal begitu. Toh, kita mendiskusikan soal ini belum tentu akan ketemu jalan keluarnya." Kata Lukas. Mengingat kebiasaan mereka setiap ada rapat kelas, belum tentu diskusi kali ini bisa mendapatkan keputusan pasti.

"Bisakah kita mulai dari memberitahukan alibi masing-masing?" Antonio angkat bicara, tak biasanya dia serius begini. "Kalau ada yang tanya aku tadi ada dimana semalam, aku ada di ruang makan bersama Lovino." Pemuda Spanyol itu menatap kekasihnya yang tengah bersandar di tembok. "Makan tomat, tentu saja."

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan sampai apa yang kita lakukan, _spaniard_!" Lovino mendengus sementara sang pemuda Spanyol itu hanya tersenyum jahil.

"Aku bersama Mattie ada di dalam kamar kami semalaman." Kata Gilbert dengan tangan kanan merangkul sang kekasih. "Dan kamar kami ada di lantai dua."

"Tidak keluar sama sekali?" Alfred sudah memiliki sebuah perempatan di kepala ketika melihat sang albino itu dengan lancang–pikirnya—merangkul saudara kembarnya itu.

"Paling keluar hanya untuk mengambil minum." Gilbert menunjuk ke arah kulkas. "Itu pun hanya empat atau lima menit."

"Aku, Elizabeta-_san_ dan Bella-_san _ada di dalam kamar Raka-_san_ semalaman." Kiku memberitahukan alibinya. "Untuk—"

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apa yang kau dan teman-teman _fujodanshi_mu itu lakukan disana, _aru_." Yao menginterupsi. "Benar-benar tak ada seorang pun yang keluar?"

"Ah, aku sempat keluar dari kamar Raka untuk ke kamar mandi." Bella mengangkat tangannya. "...Biasa, urusan perempuan. Tapi, aku bertemu dengan Emil di lorong! Tanya saja dia!"

"Emil, benarkah itu?" Lukas menatap adiknya itu sementara yang ditatap mengangguk.

"Aku dan Kaoru, awalnya sedang mendengarkan musik di kamar dan aku keluar sebentar untuk mengambil novelku yang ketinggalan di meja makan dan di lorong aku bertemu dengan Bella." Jelas Emil.

"Itu novelmu? Kukira punya Arthur, habis bertema detektif begitu." Kata Francis. "Aku membacanya sebentar, lalu kembali ke kamarku. Mataku sudah sangat berat waktu itu."

"Pantas penanda halamannya kembali ke halaman pertama." Emil mengusap kepalanya. Sayang, padahal sudah lima bab ia baca. "Hei, Lukas. Kau sendiri?"

"Emil, sudah berapa kali kubilang panggil aku dengan kakak." Kata Lukas sedangkan sang adik pura-pura tidak mendengar. "Kami main kartu di kamarku dan _anko uzai_."

"'Kami'?" Ivan melihat ke arah Lukas.

"Aku, Lukas, Tino dan Berwald." Mathias kini yang menjawabnya. "Tino waktu itu bilang sedang tidak ada kerjaan makanya kuajak untuk bermain kartu." Orang yang dibicarakan hanya mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan temannya.

"Aku ikut karena Tino ikut." Berwald menambahkan.

"Ow, _overprotective _dengan pacar ya?" sindir Raka.

"Raka, kalau kau memang iri, kenapa tidak ajak saja William kesini?" tanya Ludwig.

"Awalnya dia kuajak, cuman dia menolak. Katanya, ada yang harus dia urus di Belanda." Raka menghela nafas. "Kau sendiri, Lud?"

"Semalam, setelah membereskan koper aku dan Feli langsung tidur." Ludwig memandang pemuda Italia itu yang kini tengah memandang keluar jendela. "Kalau kau, Vash?"

"Aku sedang ada di kamar sedangkan Roderich ke ruangan yang ada pianonya."

"Vila ini punya ruangan yang ada pianonya?" tanya Kaoru. "Seperti vila bintang lima saja."

"Mana ada vila bintang lima yang biayanya hanya setengah dari harga sewa vila biasanya." Raka, selaku panitia menjawab. "Ya. Vila ini memang punya piano di salah satu ruangan. Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan di kamarmu, Vash? Mengelap AK-47mu?"

"Hei! Aku tidak membawa satupun senjataku kesini!" bantah Vash.

"Satupun? Bahkan AK-47yang _awesome_mu itu?!" tanya Gilbert, yang ditanya mengangguk kecil. "_Awesome_! Ini akan jadi momen langka dari seorang Vash Zwingly!"

Pemuda berkebangsaan Swiss itu hanya mendengus pelan sambil melihat ke arah lain, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak melempar garpu ke arah sang 'dewa' sok narsis itu.

"Ivan." Panggilan dingin berasal dari pemuda Amerika itu. "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku?" Ivan berbalik tanya. "Aku dan Yao berada di kamar semalam. Kau mencurigaiku, _da_?"

"Untuk jaga-jaga saja. Diantara semuanya, kau yang selalu menjadi yang paling mencurigakan." Balas Alfred.

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang patut dicurigai bersama dengan pacarmu itu? Kalau tidak salah, kemarin malam aku melihatmu ada di luar vila bersama Arthur, _da_." Kata Ivan, dari nadanya kelihatannya ia memancing emosi Alfred. "Jangan-jangan kau yang—"

"JADI KAU MENUDUH AKU DAN ARTHUR, BEGITU?!" bentak Alfred.

"Aku tidak menuduh kalian berdua, _da_. Hanya mengatakan suatu fakta, oke?" Bantah Ivan. Dan detik itu pula, kerah bajunya dicengkram.

"Tapi, dari nada bicaramu itu sudah jelas-jelas mencoba memojokkanku dengan Arthur."

"Alfred!" Arthur mencoba menarik pemuda kekasihnya itu. "Tidak ada gunanya kau membentakknya seperti itu! Buang-buang energi saja!"

Alfred terdiam sebelum akhirnya melepas cengkramannya. Dari mulutnya bisa terlihat dia mendecak sebal.

"Oke, oke. Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk bertengkar atau saling tuduh. Ambillah sisi positifnya, setidaknya kita bisa liburan lebih lama lagi, kan? Bukankah kalian semua memang menginginkan liburan yang panjang? Anggaplah Tuhan sedang mengabulkan kenginginan kalian." Kata Tino.

"YEAH! Kalau begitu kita bisa melewatkan ujian-ujian praktek kita!" pekik Mathias.

"Juga pelajaran-pelajaran semester dua yang tidak _awesome _itu!" tambah Gilbert.

Dan pekikkan-pekikkan bahagia yang lain.

Roderich hanya menghela nafas panjang melihat kelakuan teman-temannya itu. Pemuda Austria itu bangkit dari kursinya, menjauhi ruang makan itu dan menuju lantai dua.

"Roddy?" Vash melihat sang kekasih pergi ke lantai dua. Dan memutuskan untuk mengikutinya.

Sementara itu, salah satu orang yang berada di ruang makan itu tersenyum mengejek. Ia memerhatikan pemuda berkebangsaan Swiss itu menaiki tangga menyusul kekasihnya.

Kelihatannya, ia perlu mengubah urutan korbannya.

-0-0-0-0-

Roderich masuk ke dalam salah satu ruangan di lantai dua itu. Ia menatap benda hitam yang ada di dalam sana.

Sebuah piano klasik.

Alat musik yang ia sukai itu.

Dan juga yang mempertemukan dirinya dengan sang kekasih, menjadikan kejadian waktu itu sebagai cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Ia tak akan pernah lupa malam itu. Dimana saat itu, ia memainkan lagu _Moonlight _dengan _supermoon _yang menerangi ruangannya itu.

Di salah satu kaki piano itu, bersandarsebuah biola. Ah, melihat itu ia ingat ketika ia mengikuti kompetisi musik. Lagu _Swan Lake _yang ia mainkan waktu itu, membawanya memenangkan kompetisi itu.

Dan membuat pemuda berkebangsaan Swiss –yang bertemu dengannya waktu itu— menyatakan cintanya kepadanya.

Sungguh, cinta pada pandangan pertama yang berakhir romantis.

"Roddy." Vash masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Kau sedang apa?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya melamun." Jawab Roderich sebelum duduk di kursi piano itu dan memainkan beberapa nada.

Vash berdiri di sebelah kiri, menatap permainan piano kekasihnya, menikmati nada-nada yang keluar dari alat musik klasik itu akibat tuts-tuts yang ditekan jari-jari halus kekasihnya itu.

"Hey, Roddy." Panggil Vash dan permainan piano itu berhenti.

"Ada ap—!"

Hangat. Kecupan hangat yang diberikan oleh sang pemuda Swiss kepada kekasihnya itu berubah menjadi sebuah ciuman nafsu. Lidah mereka saling bertautan satu sama lain, merasakan gairah satu sama lain akan sensasi sensasional saat ini. Tangan pemuda berambut _blonde _itu terangkat, mengelus pemuda yang satunya lagi.

Dan—

"**GYAAAAAAAA!**"

Pekikkan keras itu menghentikkan kegiatan mereka. "Feli? Itu suara Feliciano kan?!"

Vash –tanpa banyak bicara— langsung membuka pintu. "Roderich. Tunggu disini." Dan pemuda Swiss itu berlari keluar.

"_J-Ja_."

-0-0-0-0-

Dapur di vila itu kini ramai. Vash dapat melihat reaksi teman-temannya itu. Beberapa ada yang menatap horor, yang perempuan menutup mulutnya dengan ekspresi _shock_.

"Oi, Francis." Panggil Vash. "Ada apa?"

"Lihatlah sendiri, _Mon Ami_." Francis menunjuk ke dalam dapur. Pemuda Swiss itu langsung menyerusuk masuk dan melihat...

...Tulisan-tulisan,

Yang berwarna merah bak darah yang sengaja dicipratkan disana. Kalimat itu bertuliskan;

**[**_Malaikat kematian kini menatap kalian semua. Bersiap untuk menjemput nyawa-nyawa dan akulah yang akan membantu sang Malaikat Kematian._**]**

-o-o-o-o-

Roderich hanya menghela nafas, ia ingin melihat apa yang terjadi tapi Vash menyuruhnya untuk menunggu disini. Jari-jarinya memainkan tuts-tuts piano dengan asal.

**KRIET! **–dan pintu ruangan itu terbuka.

"Vash?"

"Bukan. Ini aku."

"Oh, ternyata kau." Roderich menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Apa maumu?"

"Aku butuh bantuanmu. Bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

Pemuda Austria itu menaikkan satu alisnya. "Tapi, Vash memintaku untuk menunggu disini."

Orang itu memiringkan kepalanya. "Menurut sekali. Vash beruntung punya kekasih sepertimu." Dan wajah Roderich pun memanas. "Tenang saja, aku akan bilang kalau tadi kau membantuku. Bagaimana?"

Roderich menatap orang yang ada di sebelahnya itu. Ah, tolong hentikan _puppy eyes _itu. Ia pun menghela nafas. "_Ja_. Aku akan membantumu."

"Yay! Terima kasih, Roddy!" Orang itu berteriak kegirangan dan ia pun menarik tangan Roderich. "Ayo! Kujamin tidak akan lama!"

Mereka berdua pun keluar dari ruangan itu. Roderich hanya pasrah, membiarkan tangannya ditarik sementara itu orang yang ada di hadapannya sudah menyeringai bak iblis yang akan memakan jiwa manusia.

_Tidak akan lama, Roderich Edelstein_.

-o-o-o-o-

"Oke, kalau disimpulkan kronologinya begini," –Raka membuka suara di hadapan teman-temannya yang kini ada di ruang tamu—" setelah kita membicarakan soal hilangnya kapal, kita semua berpisah dan melakukan kegiatan masing-masing." Ia berhenti dan memerhatikan ekspresi teman-temannya itu. Mayoritas dari mereka mengangguk.

"Lalu, Feliciano," –pemuda Indonesia itu melihat ke arah sang pemuda Italia yang kini tengah duduk gemetar sembari menggumam kata-kata dalam bahasanya—"pergi ke dapur untuk membuat minuman untuk kita semua. Dan pada saat dia baru saja menginjakkan kakinya ke dapur, dia melihat kata-kata "berdarah" itu."

"Harus kuakui," –Gilbert berkomentar—" walaupun maksud dari kalimat itu memang tidak_ awesome _tapi cara pemakaian saus untuk membuat kata-kata itu sangat _awesome_!"

"_Mon Amie_, kau menganggap hal itu adalah hal yang _awesome_? Aku saja merinding memikirkan makna kalimat itu." Timpal Francis.

"Makna kalimat tadi tak lebih dari ingin membunuh kita semua." Kata Alfred. "Yang kutanyakan adalah siapa dan apa motif orang yang membuat kalimat itu kalau ia memang ingin membunuh kita."

Yao menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa. "Itulah yang masih menjadi misteri, _aru_."

Orang itu—dengan gerakannya yang lihai—masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan duduk di lantai dengan santainya seolah ia memang sudah ada disana daritadi. Senyum menyeringai itu tetap menghiasi wajahnya. Ia telah selesai mengurus yang pertama, hanya tinggal menunggu salah satu temannya menyeletuk.

"...Roderich mana?" tanya Elizabeta.

"Oh, dia ada di ruang piano." Jawab Vash. "Sebentar, akan kupanggilkan." Pemuda Swiss itu pun bangun dari sofa dan berjalan menaiki tangga.

"Kukira, Roderich ada di luar vila." Kata Matthew.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Mattie. Bocah aristokrat berdarah biru macam dia tak akan keluar dalam cuaca gerimis begini."

**ZDAR! **–dan petir pun menyambar.

Sementara itu, Vash...

**TOK TOK**

"Roddy, kau boleh keluar sekarang."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Vash mengetuk pintu itu sekali lagi. "Roddy, kalau kau tidak tertidur jawablah."

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Vash hanya menghela nafas seraya mengusap pelan lehernya dengan tangan kanan sebelum tangan itu menyentuh kenop pintu dan memutarnya.

"Rodd—!" Vash tercengang. Ruang piano itu kosong, kekasihnya tidak ada di dalam sana. "Roddy?"

Ruang piano itu masih rapi, tak ada yang berantakkan. Vash menyentuh tuts-tuts piano itu.

Dingin.

Berarti piano ini tidak dimainkan lagi dalam waktu yang lama. _Mungkin dia ke kamar mandi_. Pikir Vash sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan dan menuruni tangga kembali ke lantai satu.

Sementara itu dibawah...

"Aku menang, Arthur-_san_."

"Kiku, maaf. Bukannya aku ingin menyalahkanmu tapi kau tahu aku tidak mengerti cara bermain kartu Hanafuda." Kata Arthur sambil mengambil semua kartu yang ada di atas meja dan mengocoknya. "Kalau, poker atau catur aku sih bisa."

"Kenapa tidak main "tepuk nyamuk" saja?" tanya Raka.

"Permainan kartu apa itu?" tanya Kiku.

"Permainan kartu yang paling gampang, prinsipnya siapa cepat dia yang duluan nepuk." Jelas Raka sambil melihat ke arah tangga. Ia menaikkan salah satu alisnya ketika melihat siapa yang turun. "Vash. Mana Roderich, bukankah tadi kau mau memanggilnya?"

"Dia tidak ada di ruang piano." Jawab Vash ketika dia menapakkan kakinya kembali ke lantai. "Aneh, kemana dia?"

Orang itu menyeringai. Kilatan-kilatan petir itu ke bawah dengan cepat bak desingan peluru yang maju menerobos angin serta melawan gravitasi. Kaca jendela bergetar akibat terpaan angin yang kencang.

"Kelihatannya,"—Ludwig menatap keluar sembari menyesap kopinya—"badainya akan berlangsung lama."

Vash ikut menatap jendela, raut wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi khawatir akan kekasihnya.

"Hm? Apa ini?" Arthur memperlihatkan sebuah kertas kecil yang mencuat dari dalam tumpukkan kartu. Ia pun membukanya. "...Tulisannya tidak terlalu terbaca."

"Coba kulihat." Francis langsung merebut kertas itu.

**.**

**[**_Satu nyawa. Dan itu cukup untuk mengambil sang Edelweiss_.**]**

**.**

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Antonio.

"Kalau yang bisa kutangkap adalah perlu mengorbankan satu nyawa untuk mengambil "Edelweiss"." Kata Lovino.

"'Edelweiss' itu... nama bunga 'kan? _Ve_~"

"Ya. Dan lebih tepatnya nama bunga Nasional, Feli." Jawab Matthew.

"Austria 'kan? Bunga Edelweiss itu nama bunga Nasionalnya, Austria 'kan?" tanya Tino. Dan saat itu pula, jantung Vash berdegup keras.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan 'satu nyawa'?" Francis mengangkat-angkat kertas kecil itu.

"Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan letak tumbuhnya bunga itu, _minna_-_san_." Semua mata kini menatap ke arah Kiku. "Bukankah, bunga Edelweiss itu tumbuh di tempat yang tinggi seperti lereng-lereng gunung dan untuk mendapatkannya terkadang nyawa bisa menjadi taruhannya 'kan?"

Vash menggigit bawah bibirnya. Arah percakapan ini makin jelas.

"Kalau tidak salah, Roderich berasal dari Austria 'kan. Apa maksud tulisan di kertas kecil itu adalah Roderich yang meregang nyawa ketika dia mengambil bunga Edelweiss?"

Dan saat itu pula, jantungnya berdegup makin keras.

"Bel, sejak kapan kau berbicara seperti orang psiko—!"

**BRAK! **–Suara pintu dibuka kasar itu memotong pembicaraan dari perempuan Hungaria. Mata hijaunya langsung melihat ke sekeliling dan menangkap sesuatu yang hilang. "Yang tadi keluar itu... Vash 'kan?"

**-.-**

Pemuda berkebangsaan Swiss itu berlari menerobos rintikkan tetes air hujan yang kini turun dengan cepat. Angin bertiup semakin kencang, nyaris menjatuhkannya. Ia seakan tidak peduli semua hal itu, yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah...

Kekasihnya. Roderich Edelstein.

Seandainya...

Seandainya yang Bella katakan itu ada benarnya maka—

Belum saatnya. Belum saatnya ia benar-benar meyakini perkataan tadi itu. Ia belum melihat kenyataannya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Oh, Vash Zwingly. Jika memang yang perempuan Belgia itu katakan dan persepsi teman-temanmu itu ada benarnya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?

Telinganya menangkap banyak suara yang meneriakkan namanya. Ia melirik ke belakang, matanya menangkap beberapa temannya yang mengejar dirinya. Kakinya menginjak tanah becek, dirinya limbung dan langsung mendarat ke tanah.

"Vash!" Panggil Ludwig. "Kau ini gila ya?! Keluar saat badai seperti ini, kau bisa mati!" Tangannya menahan tubuh pemuda berkebangsaan Swiss yang kini meronta-ronta.

"Lepaskan aku, Beilschmidt! Aku harus mencari Roderich!"

"Tapi tidak sekarang! Ini **BADAI**! Kau bisa mati keluar saat cuaca seperti in—!"

Dan suara kilat menghentikkan argumen mereka. Mata mereka terpana akan pemandangan di depan mereka. Tak jauh dari sana, di salah satu pohon, seseorang tengah bersandar di sana. Kulitnya kini pucat, sama sekali tak ada pergerakan naik-turun di tubuhnya yang menandakan ia bernafas. Kacamatanya retak dan di dada kirinya—dimana tempat jantungnya berada—, sebuah lubang menganga.

Vash meneguk ludahnya, keras. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat sementara bibirnya bergerak perlahan, menyebutkan satu nama.

"Roderich?"

.

.

_To Be Continued._

.

.

**BA (Bacotan Author)**

*_Liat nilai UTS Matematika* _Setidaknya dapet kepala 6, gak apa-apa deh.

ARGH! KAMBING LEPAS! LARI-LARI! AWAS KETIBAN! (Chaos pas foto buat Buku Tahunan anak kelas 12)

Jawab review dulu~

**Hime Hoshina **: Enggak kok, jadi anak IPS juga susah. Kalau misalnya anak IPA penghitungannya masih bisa dapet nilai mutlaknya, kalo anak IPS jawaban itu masih bercabang-cabang.

**Profe Fest **: Gak usah dijawab ini mah. XD

**Silvia WS **: _Monggo, _silahkan di-fave. Iyakah, diksinya bikin jatuh cinta? Padahal chapter kemaren dibikinnya pas nonton Insidius. Setannya keluar, satu kelas tereak.

**Revantio **: GYA! MEI! GUE KANGEN ELO! Iyakah, unyu? Ma'acih!

Buat yang nungguin **HetaSchool! Liburan! **Tunggu aja ya, jelasnya saya bakalan update fic itu bulan ini. Yang **Aku dan Abangku **ditunggu juga aja. Kalau yang fic Hetalia x RPG itu saya hapus dulu, mau di _remake_.

**UPDATED : October 16, 2013.**


End file.
